


The Siberian bear

by Vanra



Series: Overwatch: After Dark [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra
Summary: This work was inspired by a smallcomicmade by A-KA





	The Siberian bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GravityUndefined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/gifts).



> This work was inspired by a small [comic](http://akapost.tumblr.com/post/160579302686/here-comes-a-english-version-thanks-for-all-the) made by A-KA

Unsurprising to anyone, Sombra has always been forcefully persuading persons of influence. Presidents, politicians, high ranking officers of both military and police. But also on the darker side of the work. Most of the criminal organisations were either in her pocket or afraid they would soon be. And even though no one knew who Sombra was, not even Overwatch or Talon, still caused a bounty on her head. Quite the high one. And if it wasn't for her ego, she would've already pulled it from the net. Instead she went for the option to scare her enemies off. She was going to get a bodyguard. But not just any bodyguard would suffice. It would be a bodyguard that would inflict fear onto anyone who'd simply see her.

The Krasnoyarsk Front in Russia had always been the base of operations for the Russian Defense Forces. Sombra's target was in there, her information had never been wrong. Getting in was easy. And though the facility was massive, their camera's security could use an upgrade. Within seconds, Sombra had the location. The base was still unaware of the intrusion and Sombra intended to keep it that way.

The lighting of the enormous underground gym hummed softly as Sombra could see Zarya pushing weights on one of the benches. Other than the two of them, the entire place was empty. Perfect. Sombra appeared out of thin air, close, but still out of striking distance. "Ola." Zarya didn't even startle, instead pushed the barbell onto the hooks and slowly sat up. "If you're here to assassinate me, you just lost your advantage." Sombra chuckled gently. "No no. Rather give you a new employment option to guard me you just... Can't refuse." Zarya looked unimpressed as ever as she lifted herself up from the bench, standing her full height in front of Sombra. Somewhat the comparison of a Siberian bear standing in front of a human. The tension was high as she narrowed her eyes at the little girl in front of her.

"I have no interest in what you have to offer. Go away without a fight and I will not alert the base." Zarya was prepared to strike at her if Sombra became somewhat threatening. Instead Sombra came close, though unarmed. "How rude. You probably don't realise, but I know secrets you would prefer to keep secret." Zarya's gaze turned confused as she shook her head a second afterwards. "I do not know what you are talking about, girl, but there is nothing you can use on an honourable fighter like me." It was at this point Sombra took Zarya's hand, softly bringing it to her cheek and speaking in the sweetest and most innocent impression of Zarya she could. "You are the pinkest and cutest little bear. I love you my little Bella."

At this point it became clear what Sombra was talking about to Zarya. Her stuffed bear she had in her bunk her uncle had given her. Even though she was a mountain of a woman, her bear made her feel like an innocent girl without any worries. Though if this ever got out, her reputation would be tarnished. Sombra knew this, Zarya knew this. Sombra smirked at the realisation Zarya had, but wasn't expecting the second hand on her cheek, both of them slowly lowering to her neck which gave Zarya enough grip to lift Sombra from the ground. "Hey... Wait..." Zayra's face was enraged. "Listen here little girl. If anyone finds out about this. You will be crushed..." Sombra tried her best to get away from the grip the woman had on her. "Wait. Why am I the one being threatened here. Let go of me!"

Sombra wasn't used to this kind of overpowering. It was strange. If it was the good or bad kind of strange, she was uncertain. She could feel the grip around her neck tighten. As the air from her lungs was cut off, a moan escaped from her mouth. To Sombra's surprise, the grip loosened as she gasped for air, though still with her feet from the ground. As she looked up at Zarya, she could see a grin on her face. It was then she realised that a moan had escaped, her face turning red. "So. I guess you do have your cute side too, hmm?" Zarya couldn't help but grin as she laid Sombra down on one of the pressing benches, leaning over her and biting down into the girl's neck. A scream was heard followed by a moan as Sombra tried to push Zarya off though soon realising it was no use at all. Even if Zarya did nothing, Sombra wouldn't be able to move. Plus, the teeth into her neck kept distracting her, draining her arms from any strength.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot, girl." Sombra remained silent and looked away from Zarya as she heard the words. She couldn't deny it had been a while and most people she got involved with were too afraid to take the dominant side over her. Not like they had any idea she had a submissive side. Zarya's teeth sunk into her neck again as this time, Sombra wrapped her arms around Zarya's neck, giving into the woman dominating her. Her legs wrapped around Zarya's hips as she could feel the woman standing up. Zarya moved around as if Sombra wasn't even there. Then again, Sombra guessed she weight less than Zarya's combat equipment. She could feel the wall against her back and Zarya pull back, keeping Sombra pinned against the wall with one hand around her neck. The hand was restraining her breathing as Sombra automatically grabbed Zarya's wrist. She could then feel Zarya's other hand move under her clothing. She had thought Zarya was abusing her as a warning, but it seemed she wasn't going to stop at a warning anymore.

It took Zarya less than a minute to strip Sombra of all of her clothing, if not a bit forceful. Her clothes laid on the ground, most torn to pieces. Sombra could see Zarya's eyes look at her body from head to toe. She was being objectified as a toy to play with. A toy to get pleasure from. And Sombra's body responded. She could feel her legs go weak as well as her body heat up. Her body actually enjoyed it. Being used and objectified like this seemed to be quite arousing to her. Sombra was lifted higher against the wall with Zarya moving closer in between her legs. Sombra's cheek lit up again as she could feel her tongue run up against her clit before sliding downwards more and slipping inside of her body. Sombra's hand moved into Zarya's hair, gripping as she could feel her entire body tense up. The way Zarya had treated her had turned her on the entire time, which cause her body to reach an orgasm almost instantly.

As her orgasm had done crashing onto her body, she looked at Zarya, noticing her displeased face. "You don't orgasm, until I tell you to orgasm." Sombra only nodded as she blushed, feeling the tongue work on her body again, shivering as she felt the pleasure grow inside of her again, her clit still being overly sensitive from the orgasm she had before. Holding her body back as well as she could, her mind went blank except for the feeling of the tongue pleasing her. Biting her lower lip to hold back her moans, both hands held onto Zarya's hair as she felt she was losing control again. "I... Ah... I need... I'm going to..." As she tried to speak, Zarya stopped moving her tongue, keeping Sombra on the edge of her orgasm, but not letting her cross it. Instead, she lowered the girl and moved her to another part of the gym, in front of a wall made of mirrors.

It wasn't until Sombra's edge had lowered and she looked up at that she saw herself, being held up with Zarya's arm around her neck, the tips of her toes just barely touching the ground and keeping her from being choked. Zarya's free hand moved in between the girl's legs though as she touched the sensitive clit. Sombra knew she was being disgraced like this. She could see how exposed she was and how her body was enjoying every bit of it. As Zarya started to rub the girl's clit she could feel her orgasm approach rapidly again. Trying to talk again, she instead heard Zarya's voice whisper into her ear. "Do it, release your orgasm for me." It was enough to unleash an orgasm that took all the strength in her body, her arms and legs turning into jelly as she felt the orgasm hitting. It made her choke herself on Zarya's arm as she passed out during her orgasm, everything going dark.

The next thing Sombra knew was waking up in a bunk alone. She was still naked without any clothing to be found anywhere near. She realised it was Zarya's bunk by the pink bear at the end of the bed. There was also a shirt near it as Sombra decided to pull it on. The difference in physique between Sombra and Zarya made the shirt more of a dress for her than a shirt, but it covered everything up so it worked perfectly. Sombra realised she wasn't in danger though since she could escape whenever she pleased. Plus, if Zarya wanted her gone, it would've happened already. Sombra found Zarya in the next room, reading a book with a cup of coffee next to her. Sombra started to get awkward at the situation as she moved to Zarya, fiddling with her fingers as she swallowed deeply. "I... I wanted to... Hire you as a bodyguard..." Sombra couldn't help but blush. This woman had dominated her. She would forever be marked as someone who she should listen to and obey. Zarya looked up from the book. "If you need me, you will know how to contact me." Zarya got up from the seat, towering over her again. It made Sombra blush and look at the ground. "And if you ever need someone to take your mind off of things, you know where to find me." Sombra wanted to say something, but was cut off by the lips on her neck. "Or if I call for you, you better get here instantly. Understood?" The commanding voice in the last sentence made Sombra nod and realise she was for Zarya to toy with now. If she got horny, if she got bored. And she realised she didn't mind at all, but rather looked forward to the next encounter.


End file.
